


Everyone Deserves A...

by LLN3dseestheLight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multiple Stiles Stilinskis, Older Stiles Stilinski, Time Travel, younger Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24387118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLN3dseestheLight/pseuds/LLN3dseestheLight
Summary: Stiles had a plan when everyone he loved was killed by the Calaveras hunters. After two years of looking, Stiles found a time travel spell, Deaton didn't approve of Stiles’ plan, but Stiles didn't care. Stiles had an idea...Step One: Keep Scott McCall from getting bit by Peter Hale (No one needed werewolf Jesus)Step Two: Kill Peter Hale and Kate Argent (Stiles was willing to go for the triple word score if he had too.)Step Three: Get Derek therapy (like all the therapy with kittens, puppies, and bunnies. No seriously.)Step Four: Introduce his Mini-Me to Malia as soon as he could. (Why did his younger-self even have a crush on him anyway?)Step Five: Unite the PackStep Six: Kill anyone who tries to harm them (Yeah, he kind of has no fucks to give. If that makes him a sociopath? Stiles is okay with that.)
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Stiles Stilinski/Malia Tate
Comments: 12
Kudos: 134





	Everyone Deserves A...

Stiles blinked as he stepped off of the stump of the Nemeton. He looked up at the bright full moon. He hoped that Scott's blood, Lydia's scream, and his own Spark was enough to have made the ritual work. Because...it just had too. Stiles, after starting his training for the FBI, having gotten in on the word of Rafe McCall, who was designing some particular supernatural unit that Stiles was going to be a part of once he was done with the training.

_One year_ , Stiles had gotten one-year of...normal before...everything when to hell.

The pack had survived the Dread Doctors and the Wild Hunt only to be ruthlessly hunted down by Gerard Argent's army of hunters. Even John Stilinski and Melissa McCall were not spared by Gerard. It was realized too late that the man that Melissa had been dating for the past two years. Nicolas Santiago, was a member of the Calaveras hunting family, had been secretly feeding the old hunter information about Scott and the pack for months before Gerard made his move. Stiles, Scott, Deaton, and Lydia were the only ones to have survived Gerard's hunt. Mostly through Stiles’ cunning and ruthlessness. Scott, even after everything still believed that Gerard Argent could be reasoned with, ever the optimist, that was Scott McCall.

Finding the ritual had been two long years of work, but he and Lydia had found it. Though the ritual wasn't without consequences. Stiles knew that performing it would cause their own timeline to collapse. It would in lay man's terms? Cease to exist. That everything that the pack had suffered would be _undone_.

"Changing the past, Stiles, could, in fact, make the future far worst," Alan Deaton had warned Stiles.

_Stiles didn't care._

Stiles had lost everyone he had loved and cared for to Gerard. He just wanted to _fix_ it! To have his family back. Stiles had made a choice to leave Lydia behind, knowing she would be killed by the hunters, to do this. Stiles actually hoped their timeline had collapsed in on itself. Because Lydia was as good as dead when Gerard Argent's hunters found her.

_How much worse could the future be?_ Stiles wondered. He had often found Deaton to be cryptic and unhelpful, so Stiles just ignored him. Deaton hadn't liked the fact that the spell called for the blood of a True Alpha. Stiles knew Deaton had hidden Scott away when Argent's end game became apparent.

Death to anyone with any sort of connection to Scott McCall. In the end, Scott gave Stiles the blood need for the ritual before the True Alpha had died at the end of a hunter's rifle. Gerard's gun, in fact.

If everything went as planned, though? That future? The one where everyone dies, _but_ Stiles would never happen. Not if Stiles could do anything about it. Stiles frowned. He could hear voices coming closer to him over the sound of barking dogs. Stiles slunk deeper into the shadows of the forest, he observed his younger-self and a floppy-haired Scott as they stumbled into the clearing.

"Dude! You go this way," Stiles heard his younger-self say, "and I'll go that way. "

Stiles shook his head at the idiocy of his younger-self as the boy ran off, leaving Scott not only behind but in the dark as well. Stiles remembered that the cell phone of his younger-self had the flashlight app on it and not Scott's. Stiles wasn't worried about his younger-self, he knew that the kid would be found by the Sheriff in a few minutes. Using stealth, gained by the hardship that came with running with werewolves, Stiles followed Scott.

Stiles knew this was the night Scott had gotten bit by Peter Hale.

A few minutes later, a deer came racing through the woods, panting and terrified, brushing by Stiles and almost knocking down Scott as it fled by them. Scaring Scott so severely, he stopped to pull out his inhaler because he was breathing hard. A rustling in the undergrowth gained Stiles’ attention. Scott stopped as well, looking around wildly.

Stiles groaned softly to himself when he saw the menacing crimson-colored, glowing eyes staring intently at the floppy-haired boy.

Stiles muttered to himself about _'insane_ _alphas,'_ and took off the small brown messengers’ bag setting it by a tree.

Stiles took a deep breath.

Then stepped forward to change the past.

***

Scott cursed under his breath as he ran through the dark forest. Wondering why he let Stiles talk him into doing these sorts of things. Like looking for a _dead_ _body_ in the Beacon Hills Nature Preserve. When he saw Stiles? Scott was going to have strong words with his friend! This was just so uncool! Scott stopped to catch his breath, panting, his eyes widened when a deer came out of nowhere, almost running him over. He pulled his inhaler from his pocket as he looked up into the night sky in time to see the clouds part and reveal the bright full moon.

_Stiles left me here!_ Scott thought angrily, _why is he my best friend again?_

Scott froze when he heard a loud growl come from behind him. Startled, Scott dropped his inhaler. In the shadows, Scott thought he saw a pair of glowing blood-red eyes staring at him menacingly. Suddenly something lunged at him, knocking him backward, causing him to fall on his ass to the ground. Scott back crawled away from...the _massive_ black dog? _Wolf_? _Bear_? That was baring sharp white _fangs_ at him. Before the beast? _Monster_? Could take a step towards him, a red leather jacket-wearing blur slammed into the creature. Knocking the animal a few feet away from Scott, the red-clad figure rolling with the beast.

"No, you don't, you bastard!" said the figure, a boy, _no,_ _a man_ , Scott thought, that he couldn't be much older than himself and that the person's voice sounded familiar, "You don't really want the easy prey, do you?"

_I should feel insulted,_ Scott thought stupidly.

The creature started to stalk Red Leather Jacket, who, in turn, pulled an ornate metal belt from around his waist and with a flick of his wrist was holding a... **sword** _?_

_I've got to be dreaming,_ Scott thought.

The creature lunged at the Red Leather Jacket with its claws but was blocked when the boy brought up the sword. The boy slashed at the beast. It howled in pain when the boy caught its shoulder with the sword, leaving a deep bloody mark behind. The creature and the boy traded blows, the creature circling the boy until somehow Red Leather Jacket got between the beast and Scott. Red Leather Jacket was being forced back by the creature. Scott tried to move but was too slow, and the beast lunged shoving Red Leather Jacket, causing him to trip over Scott.

The boy jerked his head up, causing the hood to fall back from his face...from _Stiles’ face_? Scott wondered in shock. This Stiles looked a bit older, and a bit meaner. His hair was grown out in a style that seemed to defy gravity, but it was the look in his eyes that scared Scott.

This Stiles had eyes that looked as if he had seen unspeakable horrors...

"Don't keep sitting there!" Red Leath- _Stiles_ said, bring up the sword, rolling to his knees, never taking his eyes from the creature that growled again, almost howling, "Run fool!"

Scott blinked at Stiles stupidly for a moment then scrambled to his feet. He hissed out a breath when the creature took a swing at him, and its claws scraped against the back of his coat.

Scott ran.

Scott heard a roar, and a scream of pain come from behind him, but he kept running. He kept going almost falling over a tree root. Scott breathed a sigh of relief when his feet hit the pavement of the highway that ran around the Preserve. Suddenly he was blinded by a bright light coming from his left. Scott looked up into to see the car, but like a rabbit froze, unable to move. Scott couldn't breathe...he couldn't catch his breath, he panted.

_He couldn't breathe!_ Scott's lungs felt like they were on fire. _He couldn't breathe!!!_ Scott got weak in the knees and felt himself falling. He hit the ground painfully, and he couldn't keep his eyes open... He wondered where his inhaler was...Scott's last thought was, _Mom's going to be pissed._

***

Allison Argent stared out of the car's passenger side window into the night sky. She hadn't wanted to move again. It was never fun being the new girl all the time.

_Daddy promised,_ Allison thought, _that I could finish high school in San Francisco._

As it was, Allison was going to be the oldest sophomore at eighteen. Allison ignored the concerned look her mother shot her.

"I know you're disappointed that we moved again, but I think you will like Beacon Hills. It has a homey feel to it." Victoria Argent told her daughter.

Allison rolled her eyes, "You mean boring, right." Looking up out the windshield she frowned she saw a male figure collapse onto the road, " _Mom_ , _watch_ _out_!"

Victoria looked up and slammed on the breaks of the car, narrowly avoiding hitting what seemed to be a teenage boy. "Stay in the car, Allison," Victoria said, undoing her seat belt and getting out of the car.

Allison frowned, nodded, but undid her own seatbelt and rolled down her window as she watched her mother make her way over to the boy. Allison couldn't hear what her mother said to him as she checked the boy's pulse and see if he was breathing. Suddenly her mother jerked back and called out,

"Allison! Call 911!"

Allison jerked her purse into her lap, dug through it until she found her phone, grabbing it up, she did as her mother told her. She watched as Victoria performed CPR on the boy.

***

Stiles limped over to where he had left his bag. He had managed to wound Peter but not kill him. That was on the list of things that had to be done.

Killing Peter Hale? Rank close to number one. Right now, Stiles was more worried about the _goddamn_ _bite._

Peter had managed to bit him on the wrist. Stiles really didn't want to think about what that might imply. He never had been able to find out if where an Alpha bit you meant anything or not. No facts, just a lot of suggested things, Stiles really hadn't liked. Stiles gave the katana a flick, and it collapsed back into a belt. Stiles was glad he stole it from the evidence locker at the Sheriff's station after Kira left Beacon Hills to wander with the Skinwalkers leaving Scott heartbroken enough for Theo Ranken to manipulate him. Distracting Scott from the fact that Theo was helping the Dread Doctors.

Stiles put the belt around his waist. He picked up the brown leather bag placing the strap over his shoulder. He tried to keep the pressure on the wound, but he could tell he was losing blood quickly. Too Quickly. Stiles began to walk. There was only one place he could go.

One place Peter Hale _wouldn't_ go. Not this earlier in the timeline. No, Peter still felt guilty about his part in the Hale Fire. Stiles continued walking until he could smell the ash from the burnt-out remains if the Hale house. Even a human could smell the scent of ash about a half-mile from the house. Stiles’ eyesight started to go blurry from blood loss, the wounds on his back and sides from where Peter had clawed him throbbed with every step Stiles took. When Stiles tripped over a raised tree root, he lost his balance, he hit the ground hard. Stiles was pretty sure he passed out because the next thing Stiles knew he was being carried, he cracked opened his eyes; y _eah, he’d passed out_ and took in the sight of a young, clean-shaven _Derek Hale!_

Derek looked down at him with those mysterious colored eyes of his, _no, really what color are they? Blue, green, gray,_ looking slightly concerned but mostly annoyed. Stiles wanted to tell him things! Ask him questions... He took a deep breath to do just that, moaned pathetically as a wave of pain hit him.

"Just pass out again," Derek said softly, and far more-kindly than Stiles thought Derek was capable of being at this point in the timeline, "You'll feel better when you wake up."

Stiles was going to do just that. Only, he didn't know if the bite would take? And if it didn't? Stiles didn't want to be another cause of guilt for this man. Derek deserved so much more than that. Derek took a step that jarred Stiles from his thoughts, caused another flash of pain, and this time when the wave of darkness hit him, Stiles let it take him.

***

Stiles woke slowly. He was surprised that he wasn't massive amounts of pain from the wounds he received from his fight with Peter.

_The bite must have taken,_ Stiles thought. All years Stiles lied about not wanting the bite, and now he got it the same way that Scott had, through force. Stiles only hoped his control would be as good as Scott's was because the last thing Stiles wanted to do was hurt someone. He frowned at the scents of smoke as ash and fresh-turned dirt? Opening his eyes, Stiles found that he was on an air mattress covered with a thin blanket. He was also in one of the lower rooms of the Hale House. Stiles flinched when he saw bright glowing blue eyes staring at him from the shadows of the room.

"Your awake," Derek said as he came towards Stiles, the glow fading from his eyes.

"Somewhat," Stiles muttered, he noticed the black leather journal in Derek's hands, "That's private property, you know."

"Not when it's in _my_ handwriting," Derek smirked.

Okay, he had Stiles there.

" _Why_ is it in my handwriting? I just bought a journal like this one. A couple of weeks ago, I didn't even write a full page in it, yet." Derek asked as he flipped through the leather-bound book, "This one is almost full."

"Because it yours," Stiles said, flatly.

"It doesn't explain the dates in it or why it's full."

"You’re a smart guy, Derek. Why do you _think_ it's full?" Stiles asked, sarcastically.

Derek frowned, "That can't be possible-have you _read_ this?" Holding up the journal sounding vaguely horrified at the thought.

"Of course not," Stiles said, scowling at Derek, "it was private. Hell, I only brought it with me so I'd have something to remember-" Stiles cut himself off at the slight softening of Derek's expression. Stiles sat up, rubbing the back of his neck, "I'm-"

"A Time traveler?"

Stiles shook his head, "No, and yes. I did a ritual," at Derek's worried look, "To stop the death of my pack," Stiles glances away from Derek, "to stop some of the pain they will go through." Stiles said, rubbing the wrist Peter had bitten absently.

"So, everything in this," holding up the book again, "is true? Did Peter kill my sister, Laura?"

Stiles said nothing.

"Stiles!"

Stiles jerked at the sound of his name. "How did you know-"

"Who else would you be? Could you be? To do something this dangerous," Derek frowned harder at the other young man, but his eyes looked amused, "yet, brave. I- _He_ described you in the journal."

Stiles smirked, "You wrote about me in your _diary_ ," amused at the look on Derek's face as he teased lightly, "Did you put little exes and oohs by my name?"

"Huh," Derek said, "future me was right."

"About what?"

"You _are_ an asshole."

"Yeah," Stiles drawled out, "I am, but I'm an asshole you are going to need. Believe me when I say... you're going to need me to survive what's coming."

Derek didn't look very pleased about that much to Stiles amusement.

***

Scott stared up at the hospital ceiling, trying to forget the event of last night. The person who saved him from that...thing? It couldn't have been Stiles or, well, an older version of his best friend. That, that was just crazy. Right?

_Well, one good thing came out of it,_ Scott thought dreamily, _I met Allison. She's so pretty and funny, and I bet she's smart too! I hope she'll be going to our school..._

Scott was startled out of his thoughts when Stiles ran into Scott's hospital room the next morning before school; he paused, running a hand over his buzz-cut hair, sheepishly before he said, "Dude! You're alive!"

Scott glared, weakly, "No, thanks to you."

"I'm sorry, okay? I heard the police dogs and my dad's voice...I panicked. He caught me anyway, so... **No** , **Scott**."

Scott frowned, "He punished you with no _me_?"

Stiles nodded, "I'm only supposed to talk to you at school and not even over Skype. So, anything I can do for you before my sentence begins?"

"Yes, you can go find my inhaler! I dropped it last night."

"Dude, do you know how big the Preserve is?" Stiles whined, "I could look for days and never find it!"

"Do you have eighty bucks, then? Cause that's how much it's going to cost to replace it." Scott told him, crossing his arms over his chest.

Stiles nodded mostly to himself as if he agreed with Scott about how outrageous the cost of an inhaler. He pointed to the door before running out of it. There was a beat, and Stiles stuck his head back through the open-door way, "So where did you lose it at?"

Scott just sighed. And told his friend about the pretty girl he met last night when she and her mother saved him.

***

"Stupid inhalers..." Stiles mumbled as he kicked at the ground, stumbling through the undergrowth of the Preserve looking for Scott's inhaler. "Stupid forest--Oh!"

"What are you doing here? There's no trespassing. This is private property!"

_Oh, my god! Oh my god! That’s…that’s DEREK HALE!_ Stiles thought, “Dude, were you trying to give me a heart attack? Where did you come from?" At Derek's angry stared, Stiles grew uncomfortable, and stuttered out, “Sorry, I didn't know?"

Derek made a disbelieving sound, "It's dangerous out here."

"I'm beginning to realize that," he muttered, then brightened, "Hey, you haven't seen an inhaler, anywhere, have you? My friend lost it last night somewhere around here."

Derek glared at him and threw the inhaler in his hand at Stiles.

Stiles flinched, knowing he wouldn't be able to catch it before it hits him or a nearby tree. Stiles was surprised when a hand darts out in front of his face and catches it.

"Dude, thanks..."Stiles trailed off as he looked at the person who caught the inhaler.

"Derek's right, the Preserve is a dangerous place if you stray from the path, little red."

_No, that can't be...I have to be seeing things..._ Stiles thought, blinking rapidly at the sight before him because standing next to him was... _himself?_

The other boy was a hand full of years older than Stiles his hair grown out, _wow I really rock that look,_ and had a hard look in his eyes. That reminded Stiles of the look his dad got when he was working on a murder case.

"You, you..." Why _was_ there another him? Standing in the forest of the Preserve with _Derek Hale_ of all people? Was this guy the unknown love -child of the Sheriff? A long lost, somehow older twin? All of a sudden, Stiles couldn't breathe- his chest ached, and he couldn't focus because he couldn't breathe.... Suddenly Stiles found himself, _oh god,_ shoved up against a tree by the _other him, oh god! Wow, that was an inappropriate reaction, I just had happened._ Not believing that he had gotten aroused by being shoved into a tree by his older doppelganger. Sometimes Stiles really hated being a boy.

"No, no, Stiles, you have to breathe. Breathe! This is no time for a panic attack."

Stiles glares half-heartedly at the older version of himself, as older him, said, "I promise I'll tell you when it is."

"You-you look, "Stiles sank to the ground, his older-self followed, kneeling in front of him. Derek slinked closer, "like mom."

The older version's face softened, "Do you know who I am?"

Stiles nodded, "You're, me, I think?" He blinked, frowning, "How is that possible-" his eyes widened, "Oh Gods! You're going to kill me and take my place in the timeline!"

"What? No!" his older self exclaimed, confused, "Where did you get an idea like that?"

"I may have watched Jet Li's _One_ last night." Stiles muttered, "Why else would you be here? What reason would a future me have for being here? Cause let's face it. I have more than an eighty percent chance of going the super-villain route."

Stiles older-self made a face but didn't deny what had been said.

"How could you know that he's from the future?" Derek asked, confused.

Stiles rolled his eyes, "I don't have a twin or any older siblings. The only other option is time travel or...an android from an alternate reality that looks like me." Stiles narrowed his eyes, "Are you a robot?"

"I forgot how weird I am." the older Stiles muttered, "I'm not a Terminator!"

"So, I guess you're Kyle Reese?"

Older Stiles glared at himself, "I'm not even going to go into the reasons why that is...just _so_ wrong."

"Just get to the point of this, Stiles," Derek growled.

"What?" younger Stiles asked, confused.

"I'm getting there." the older one said to Derek.

Derek looked between the two boys..."That's not going to get confusing at all."

Older Stiles sighed, looking back at his younger self. So many things were going to change for this boy, that the last thing he wanted to do was take away his name. "Fine, I'll go by our real name."

"And what's that?" Derek asked.

"Nyc."

"Nice?" Derek muttered, looking like he didn't like the sound of it. Though Stiles couldn't understand why. It was his name or at least a shortened version of it.

Stiles groaned, "No, N-Y-C, it's short for-" Nyc's hand covered his mouth.

"No-no, let Derek figure it out for himself," Nyc said.

Stiles gave Nyc a look, pulling Nyc's hand away from his mouth, "You think he can? I mean, he's gorgeous and all, but he doesn't seem that bright."

Derek growled at the insult as Nyc said, "Rude, kid, just rude."

Stiles rolled his eyes, "So," looking at Nyc, asked, "Why are you here?"

"Mostly to stop Scott McCall from becoming a werewolf. Which I did," he paused and rubbed the wrist like it hurt, "last night. There are some other things, but mostly just that."

"Werewolves?" Stiles disbelieving.

Nyc sighed, "Could you," he asked, motioning to Derek with a wave of his hand.

Derek shot him a glare, "Why don't you?"

" I don't think the change is complete, yet. I don't think now is the best time to test my control."

"Fine," Derek snapped as he rolled his head, neck popping. His eyes glowing a bright electric blue as his fangs filled his mouth, he growled loudly at Stiles, causing him to yell in surprise and dive for Nyc burying his head in the older boy's shoulder.

"Easy, kid," Nyc said soothingly, as he petted his younger self's neck, "Derek, isn't going to eat you. He's nothing but a big puppy."

Derek glared at Nyc for that.

Stiles pulled back and gave Nyc an incredulous look, "Are you seriously making dog jokes? In front of a werewolf?!! He could like...rip your throat out with his teeth or something!"

Nyc could help it, he started laughing, leaning his head on his younger self's shoulder. He didn't notice when the laughing turned to tears, and he practically collapsed in the younger boy's arms. Stiles tightened his arms around the sobbing older boy; he looked over at Derek, who had come over and knelt down next to them and put a tentative and on Nyc's shoulder. Stiles narrowed his eyes at the werewolf but said noting only reached up and ran a hand through Nyc's hair.

After about ten minutes of crying, Nyc pulled himself together and wiped the tears from his face.

Stiles said, "Look, I got to get this," plucking the inhaler which had been in Nyc's hand, "to Deaton's. It's where Scott said to take it. He told his mom that's where he left it. And why he didn't have it on him last night when Allison and her mom found him."

" _Allison Argent_?" Nyc whispered. Derek's head shot up.

"Yeah, I know," Stiles said, not noticing Nyc or Derek's reaction to the name, "Only he could have an asmasa attack and met a pretty girl."

"Wait," Nyc said, "You said Deaton's? Scott's working there?"

"Yeah, Deaton's the town Veterinarian."

Nyc yanked Stiles into a hug, "You are a genius! Which means I'm a genius!"

"I am? Of course, I am!" Stiles frowned, "How am I a genius?"

"Deaton will have some answers."

"Is Deaton from the future too?" Stiles asked.

"No," Nyc said, looking at Stiles like he's an idiot," he's a Veterinarian."

"So, how can he help?" Derek muttered.

"He's also the Hale Emissary," Nyc told them.


End file.
